Gum
by Mr Bellatrix Lestrange
Summary: Harry is broken up after Sirius' death, and Luna always finds a way to help those in need.


**A/N: Written for S t a r s in the Night S k y 's Candy Challenge. **

**Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and 5 Gum. **

**Is gum candy? :3**

Harry ambled on, not knowing exactly where he was going, but then not really caring. Sirius was dead and that was the only reality he couldn't accept. He accepted that he would either kill Voldemort or be killed. He accepted that he honestly had no 'secret weapon'. But he couldn't seem to grasp the possibility that his godfather was gone.

The man he'd only met two years prior, but loved him like it'd been a lifetime. Who wrote him and ate rats on his behalf. Who stole away on Buckbeak in the dead of night. and had been confided to the insides of Grimmauld Place just like back in Azkaban. Haunted by memories and losses, betrayals and still he remained a decent human being. They were hard to find.

So what.

Why had he been taken away so soon? Who the hell did Bellatrix think she was? If Harry ever found her, he'd be ready. And he'd mean it.

If he could just reach back for Sirius... It was such a short distance away. If Harry could imagine, he'd even heard the man behind the veil. A man who would give anything for Harry. In fact, he was probably looking for a way to find Harry now. He'd broken out of Azkaban when no one else had. The boy brushed off the notion that being an Animagus probably made no difference in the afterlife.

And, he was a wizard for Merlin's sake! Granted, the ghost idea might have been a bit far-fetched, but Sirius would never leave just like that. There'd been no hugs, no snippy comments, no goodbyes...

Harry swallowed. He wouldn't cry. Refused. He wished someone would come along this corridor and find him. He needed the distraction, needed to be told it was all right. Just someone else that could feel; that was alive. He was surrounded by his thoughts of decomposition and despair. If he wasn't careful he'd be consumed.

Footsteps?

Anyone. He would take anyone. McGonagal. Even Snape, Draco. He wanted a fight. To use his fists if he must. Or to run. Run and run until he couldn't feel anymore. Run from all that remained, as far as he could see.

He'd never heard anyone walk that way. Like a skip. His brain hadn't registered her arrival.

He was staring at Luna then. It was so sudden but he was sure he was moving slow. He wasn't sure he could take much more in. If everything was in slow motion, when would fast-play commence?

Her eyes, so soft and caring. It was like sugar. He couldn't take so much concern. If he could yell, or scream, or fight, it would be better than talking. Anything but talking. Then he wouldn't lose himself.

"I'm er, sorry." He said, trying to shift away undetected. He was just so full of stupid ideas.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked, and he had no answer. What was it she wanted exactly? Why him, why now?

"I'm just..." What? Just what? Stupid ideas and meaningless words. That's all he had, all that Luna could offer.

Or...what was this?

"I don't smoke Luna." He was bewildered past thought! Luna, quirky, cooky, loony Luna smoked? If not, why was she offering him fags?

Her lips twitched, as if daring herself not to smile. "They're not fags, don't be silly."

Silly? HE was being silly? "Er...then what exactly ARE they?"

"Its candy. Eases the soul and mind. Well, not candy. Gum. 5 Gum. I don't know, do you consider gum candy? Its not Droobles or anything but its alright. Chewing gets my mind off matter I guess. Helps the process."

Harry couldn't help but think that SHE didn't need HELP in that aspect. He smiled but then felt bad. Luna was a friend trying to help, why was he bashing her? To make himself feel better? That was a Malfoy standard. He had to stop himself from thinking that he didn't want anything Luna offered though, and reached for the recently revealed bright pink stick.

It was like Christmas- without the whole family? Still, the only way to get rid of Luna would be to indulge. Now he just wanted to get away. Be alone.

He popped it in his mouth, paper relieved. It definitely wasn't Droobles. It posed to make him more aware, rather than forgetful like Luna had said. He didn't want to experience anything, he just wanted the sharp edge to dull. Everything was suddenly more bright, colorful. The vibrancy hurt his eyes and he tried to shun it.

"You blow bubbles. Like this." Luna's own pink orb formed, but it was truly pitiful.

"Sorry Luna I er..."

Luna grabbed his hand before he could go, and placed a kiss right in the center. "What..." Her kiss burned his skin, he could feel too much. Yet, he couldn't describe the pepperyness. He couldn't define it. He couldn't feel.


End file.
